


Helping Her Heal

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Natasha Romanov Lives, Orgasm, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Recovery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Natasha plunged to her death. And then woke up. This is the story of what happened then.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Helping Her Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



Natasha felt like she was floating. There were voices all around her, but she couldn’t make any of them out. Sometimes they were raised, sometimes quieter. Arguing, perhaps? Negotiating? She wasn’t sure.

She felt almost oddly detached from them. Like nothing they did mattered to her any more, like there was no interest in trying to listen to them.

Except something inside her, way down deep in her core, felt like maybe she should.

She continued to float.

Everything was calm, still, peaceful.

She felt something. A hand. In hers. Fingers wrapping around her own. And then a voice. Soft, gentle. She thought she should recognize it.

“Let’s go home.”

\--

Everything was too intense. The sunlight burning into her closed lids. The sheets scratching at her back. The voices that surrounded her, too loud and too harsh.

She opened her mouth to say something, to tell them to go away, to let her float again, but all she heard echo through her mind was a small cry.

Was that her?

The tone of the voices changed. She felt weights by her hands. She felt things touching her. Too hot. Too much pressure.

“Now!” was the only word she could make out through the cacophony.

The pain disappeared.

\--

She opened her eyes. It was dark where she was. Cool. Quiet.

She tried to peer through the blackness, to move the shadows back into shapes, but nothing seemed to make sense. She felt like something was off, but she wasn’t quite sure what.

It was hard to concentrate, to think, to remember. Her mind felt blank.

She felt her eyes closing again, without her control.

She slipped back into blackness.

\--

She remembered.

Her friends disappearing, turning to ash in front of her. Then the other ones disappearing, leaving her behind.

Years of grief and sadness and trying to make things right.

Scott Lang, out of nowhere.

Trying to change time.

Vormir.

Clint.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Then nothingness. Just calm. Just peace.

Something — _someone_ — holding her hand.

Pain.

\--

She woke up with a cry.

Someone was with her.

She felt them move, take her hand, dab her head with something cool, talk to her softly.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.”

She wanted to ask questions, so many questions, but her mouth wouldn’t move, sound wouldn’t come out. She tried, again and again. Finally, one question escaped.

“Alive?”

“Yes, Natasha, you’re alive.”

\--

She dreamed more. 

A woman in front of her, demanding to know where Fury was.

A woman who could fly.

A woman who was so strong.

Her smile.

Her touch.

Her kiss.

The way she felt lying beneath her on a hot day.

The way she tasted when her head was between her legs.

“You don’t have to do this, Nat.” The last thing she had said to her before she left.

“Yes, I do.”

\--

She woke again.

“Carol?”

Someone was holding her hand again. Someone familiar. The hand around hers squeezed gently.

“I’m here.”

“I’m here?”

“You are.”

“How?”

Images flashed before her eyes. Clint. The cliffs, They had been fighting.

Panic filled her.

“Clint?” 

“He’s fine,” Carol said.

“He jumped?”

“You jumped.”

“But how?”

“It doesn’t matter how.” Carol’s hands were moving. Touching her now. Her face. Her hair. Her arms. “It matters that you’re here.”

“I’m here,” Natasha repeated. She felt so tired. Everything still hurt.

“You’re here,” Carol confirmed.

“Okay.”

She drifted off to sleep, under Carol’s touch.

\--

Carol finally told her.

“I returned the Soul Stone,” she said.

“And that was it?”

“I was very persuasive.”

Natasha thought there was more. She didn’t ask.

“Am I okay?”

“The doctors think so.”

“Everything hurts.”

“It takes a while to come back from being dead.”

Natasha thought about that.

“Thank you for coming to get me.”

“You would have done it for me.”

Natasha smiled. “I would have.”

\--

Carol didn’t leave her side. Every time she woke up, she was there. Every time she drifted off, she was there.

Natasha got stronger. Felt better. More like herself.

The better she got, the less she remembered about the days after she died. It was probably better that way.

\--

It had been three months since she died. That’s what Carol told her the day she was allowed to venture outside again.

She told her the rest, too.

Avengers Compound was destroyed. Thanos was defeated. Most everyone went their separate ways. They were at a different house Pepper had given them the keys to.

“What does that mean for us?” Natasha asked.

It was hard to take in. She had thought everything would go back to normal if they could just reverse The Snap. But nothing was normal.

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Carol said.

\--

They made love a month after Carol brought Natasha back. The doctors had given her the all-clear. She could train again, if she wanted. She could lead the Avengers — those who were left anyway — if she wanted.

She didn’t know what she wanted, except for one thing.

She wanted Carol.

They went slowly, gently, carefully. Like Carol was afraid she would break.

“I’m okay,” Natasha whispered as Carol kissed her — on her mouth, on her neck, on her breasts, on her belly, between her legs.

“I know,” Carol said. “I just want to remember this.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. But I still want to remember this.”

Natasha didn’t argue. She closed her eyes, let Carol slide a finger inside her, concentrated on nothing else but the woman she loved.

Carol’s lips were around her clit, sucking, teasing, licking. Her fingers inside her were almost dancing, pushing Natasha to the edge, then pulling her back, and pushing her there again.

Her whole body was on fire, her muscles tense, her back arched, her hands fisted in the sheets.

She came with a cry, her body writhing in pleasure. Carol worked her through it, kissed her gently as she came down.

“I love you,” Carol whispered to her. 

“I love you too,” Natasha said. Then she added, the only thing she could, “Thank you. For giving me this.”

Carol squeezed her hand. Natasha knew she understood.


End file.
